gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Third series
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Third is a series of comics created by Vagiheavy, it is based on the movie series of the same name, even through it dont has nothing to do about the movies, it also reveals the true origins of Painis Cupcake, Kill Scout, and the other cannibal GMod monsters it is divided into various volumes, it is readable here, for most weird it is, it is based on real facts that happend on 1967-1976. Characters: Main article: List of characters in TCM: The Third series *Mark *Klone *Bryan *Logan *Edwardde 'the Hitchhika' *Niko Bellic *Patrick Fannboy (Painis Cupcake) *Hector 'Leatherface' Fannboy *Grandpa Fannboy *Carla Fannboy *Christian Brutal Sniper *Dave Mc'Cave *Tha Shovel *Officer Balber Vol. 1: Working on Vancouver The comics begin with 2 reporters recording the House of the Fannboy Family, which has killed 34 people between 1986-1998, when they reach the house, they are both brutally killed by Leatherface, later it shows that it was passing on the TV, the friends Klone and Mark that works on a clothing store where watching the documentary. Mark then calls the reporters an Idiots for not bringing a weapon, Klone then decide to they both go to Texas (with weapons) and investigate the house of the cannibal Fannboy family, Mark then say to Klone that they live in Vancouver, and cannot travel to Texas that fast, their boss then tells them to shut up and go to work. Vol. 2: The Hijacked Plane It begins with Mark and Klone on Burger King, Mark calls his best friend Bryan to travel to Texas with them, Bryan calls Logan, when both ask why they are going to Texas, Mark and Klone respond that they will investigate the house of the Fannboy family, and now, they will investigate the fact and kill them, we then teleport to a plane, which Bryan say that the plane is hijacked, and that they forgot the weapons, Mark then say to them that they will buy guns when they arrive to Texas, and then it ends. Vol. 3: Road Trip The characters are in the hijacked plane from the last episode, until a guy appears on the plane and says to them jump off the plane, and not get to the airport, when they all jump off the plane, then wake up on a road of Handbook - Texas, where is belived to be the home of the Fannboy family, without anything, they just keep going, after walking kilometers, they find a shop, where its manager Ektard Snoppe (Christian Brutal Sniper) was working at, they asked him for a car, Ektard then throw the car at them, they traveled on the car, Bryan said that he would stop for a piss, on the same moment, a cop named as Officer Painis'' stopped them with a evil smile, the comics then end and go to its prequel: '' Vol. 4: The Texas Painis Massacre After the Officer Painis smiles at them, the Officer said that a house close to them would have gas, the characters followed Painis´ car to the house, after they entered the house, they fought Grandpa, Grandpa said that Hector (Leatherface) would bring gas to them, after seeing lots of pictures in the house, Logan accidentaly makes a picture fall down to the ground, Grandpa then says ''''You came here to me?, or Hector?!, Grandpa says 'Now Hector!!, now!!!''', Hector then comes with his chainsaw and start to pursuit the characters, they then begun to know that they are in the Fannboy residence!, Mark then tries to get on the car, but Painis broke all of it, Logan attacks Leatherface with a wood plank, but he then Leatherface cuts down Logan´s right leg, Leatherface then disappear in the dark carrying Logan´s body to the house, to be continued..... Vol. 5: The End Begins The full episode will be released soon Videos/Documentary For most weird it is, the incident actually happend on 1974 in the real life involving the Fannboy family (Hewitt in real life), they were renamed from Hewitt to Fannboy to avoid controversy. The following video was recorded on 1974 by the reporters shown on the comics, they were inside the barns, it was proven to be true as the reporters were found dead on the road 2 weeks later The next video is a footage of the documentary of History Channel that was showing the case involving the Fannboy family dated September 1976.